


Stiles blue skies

by Surisun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyday survival, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Romeo and the black brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surisun/pseuds/Surisun
Summary: Call for help :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Announcement !!

When I was young , I used to watch this animation called Romeo and the black brothers , or Romeo's blue skies if we used the the exact translated name from the Japanese version which was the original version of it.   
I remember being deeply touched by it , the story was amazing and fell of friendship and loyalty and so much drama for a 10 year old girl to deal with. And years later, I still watch it sometimes and feel the same way like time had never passed. .  
So call me sappy :) because I think I am sappy actually. . But since I love it so much I'd like to write a story inspired by it ..

This is a teen wolf version of Romeo and the black brothers in which;   
Stiles will be Romeo , Derek is Alfredo and other charcter will be involved as well.  
Stiles and Derek will be 11 , young but puched by their hard lives to grow fast and to face the world all by themselves and their deep brotherhood bond..  
I wish I can use the words correctly to come up with the nice story that live inside my imagination and keep nagging me to see the light , but I don't know if I can do it ?!   
So if anyone of you guys is familiar with the story or just interested and want to be part of this work , it will be my honour really ..  
Someone, any help ? !


End file.
